


Near Misses and Midnight Kisses

by Corrie71



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Baby Fluff, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Mission, Post-Narada, Romantic Fluff, Starfleet Academy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, post-STID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrie71/pseuds/Corrie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times that Bones and Jim didn't kiss at midnight on New Year's Eve and one time they did...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near Misses and Midnight Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeWillSpockYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/gifts), [GoWashTheLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoWashTheLights/gifts).



1) Stardate: 2240.365

The New Year’s Eve that he was nearly 14, Leo McCoy got his first, far too brief kiss, at midnight from Stacy Michaels at his best friend, Tommy Milligan’s party. At the stroke of midnight, she stood next to him and, stretching up on her tip-toes, pressed her tightly screwed shut mouth to his for the space of two heartbeats. She tasted of Cheetos, fizzy pop, and cherry lip gloss. He didn’t even have time to close his eyes and flushed so hard that he couldn’t look her in the face for weeks afterward at school. Though he heard they were going steady, they broke up mid-January without ever exchanging another word. 

Jimmy Kirk, at nearly eight years old, failed in his desperate quest to stay awake until midnight and fell asleep before ten o’clock, still holding his new Starfleet action figures from Santa, a candy cane dangling from his mouth. His brother, Sam, bussed his mother’s cheek at midnight and carried Jim to bed, tucking him in with sticky red candy cane juice still smeared around his mouth.

2) Stardate: 2250.365

On New Year’s Eve 2250, Leo stood next to Pamela Branch at an elegant party at the Chief of Surgery at Peachtree General’s mansion in Buckhead, holding a Waterford crystal flute with bubbling champagne in one hand and Pamela’s hand in the other. On her left hand, a perfect diamond solitaire sparkled as bright as the lights on the all white tree in the hall. At midnight, he leaned over for a kiss and she presented her cheek. “Don’t smear my lipstick, Leo.”

Nearly legal Jim spent the holiday entertaining his girlfriend and her best friend in his bed with his favorite tricks and talented tongue. None of them noticed when midnight struck, having found a new position that emphasized how very flexible and bendy they all were at naked Twister. 

3) Stardate: 2256.365 

Their second year at the Academy, Jim and Gaila tore up the dance floor at the annual Red Squad’s New Year’s bash. Bones and Elizabeth Dehner sat at a table in the corner, sipping elegant cocktails, and watching the dancers. Just a few moments before midnight, Jim and Bones met at the bar to fetch champagne but, due to the rush, ended up standing next to each other for the countdown. As 2257 arrived, their eyes met in the dim bar. Jim’s gaze dropped to Bones’ mouth and flickered back up to his eyes before Gaila arrived at his elbow, spinning Jim away from him and kissing him deeply. When they came up for air, she grabbed Bones and gave him a quick smacking kiss on the mouth. As Jim led her to the dance floor, Bones licked his lips, imagining the taste of Jim instead. When he returned to the table, Elizabeth met him with folded arms and a deep furrow between her brows. “She was just bein’ friendly.” Bones commented, sparking their first real fight but certainly not their last.

4) Stardate: 2260.365

Though they’d long been a couple by the time they set sail on their five year mission, they’d yet to manage a New Year’s kiss. That year, Jim carefully synced his personal chronometer with San Francisco time. By his calculations, 2261 should arrive just in the middle of alpha shift. All day, Jim plotted a careful excuse for appearing in medbay at mid-shift and planting a kiss on his handsome CMO. Unfortunately, he hadn’t counted on a brief, uneventful away mission turning completely pear-shaped. By the time he woke up in medbay, 2261 was already a week old and he’d completely missed his chance for a midnight kiss from his favorite doctor.

5) Stardate: 2270.365

On New Year’s Eve, 2270, their twin sons, David and George, turned four months old. Despite their fathers chilling champagne in the fridge and warming simple appetizers that could be managed one handed, the twins celebrated by cutting their first teeth. Bones walked David as Jim bounced George, pacing past each other all evening, trying to hear themselves think over the twins howling misery. Finally, the little Kirk-McCoy family fell asleep sprawled on their sofa, the twins cradled in Jim and Bones’ arms. When little George Kirk-McCoy wailed for his bottle at three am, Jim jolted awake to find they’d completely missed welcoming another new year. He pressed a light kiss to a still sleeping Bones’ cheek before heading to the kitchen to warm the bottles, dancing with his sons in his arms.

+1) Stardate: 2262.365

During the third year of their first five-year mission, their much deserved shore leave coincided with the Christmas holidays. After significant debate with his boyfriend, they agreed to spend their precious vacation time resting and reading on an exotic private beach, in an exclusive resort on the Atlantis star system. Jim calculated that midnight in San Francisco coincided with sunset on Atlantis on the very last day of their shore leave. Just as the indigo sun dipped toward the pink sea, ushering in 2263, they stood facing each other, surrounded by the bridge crew, as Spock pronounced them husband and husband. Bones cupped his face in his hands, tilting his chin, before settling his lush mouth against his. Jim brushed his tongue lightly over Bones’ full lower lip, a sensual promise for the night to come. They broke apart, staring into each other’s eyes, before Bones whispered, “I love you, darlin.’” 

“Love you too. Happy New Year, Bones.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for a wonderful 2014. I hope that 2015 brings us all much happiness and joy and many McKirk kisses :-) 
> 
> No matter what WeWillSpockYou tells you, this challenge was all her idea (fault, whatever). We both have an ongoing story list that is beginning to rival Santa's naughty list. We both have a tendency to write long stories (or as our Skype chats go--I have an idea for a drabble...and in chapter ten...). So, she challenged me to write a NYE drabble. 
> 
> GoWashTheLights popped in with the idea for the collection title from her adorable panty fic. So we have this sparkly, bubbly collection of happy little NYE drabbles. 
> 
> Next up, McChekov before midnight...


End file.
